


sketch date

by softboob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Ymir, F/F, Fluff, Historia's Boobs (Anatomical Feature), It's Just Boobs, Nude Model Historia, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboob/pseuds/softboob
Summary: Quick one-shot where Ymir is an art major and Historia is the nude model. Modern AU/College AU.





	sketch date

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow i really need to start posting more. enjoy this ficlet of yumikuri. it was originally posted on my wattpad, so go check that out. my account is @kerocroak.

_Fwump!_

_Oh my god._

Ymir had to hold back a gasp as the model's robe fell to the floor, revealing her, well.... _everything_. She had to admit, her body wasn't half bad. She might enjoy this lesson today.

If it wasn't for the fact the model was her neighbor.

And long-time crush.

Ymir knew the nude model - Historia was her name, though most call her Krista - from her old high school. They were both freshman, though Ymir actually had to stay back a grade due to an incident she was still reminded of everyday.

Seeing Marcel around the campus in a wheelchair wanted to make her cringe.

Fortunately, after she met Krista, her social skills and reputation sky-rocketed. She was known as the "Goddess' Guard Dog," mostly due to her being at Krista's side wherever and whenever. Ymir spent most of her time scaring off boys who even thought about speaking to Krista.

This lasted throughout high school until senior year when Ymir had to move away. They kept in touch, however, by texting almost everyday. Ymir thought that was the worst year of her life.

Eventually Ymir moved out of her foster parents' home and back into town, managing to score a nice apartment near the university she was attending. Krista also happened to live next door to Ymir, and they fell back into their old pattern.

As of right now, Ymir still had yet to touch her pencil due to fear of Krista possibly disappearing if she dared to even blink.

There Krista was, her naked body on display for the other students to draw with the skills they acquired. She was sitting on a stool, her left leg draped gracefully over her right leg, covering up her private area. Her arms wert placed on her thighs, forearms slightly pushing into her exposed breasts. Her blonde hair was put up into a messy bun, her pale skin glimmering in the lights. Even her eyes, clearer than the skies, were silky and perfect.

Ymir swallowed hard and took up her pencil, her hands shaking. Seeing Krista naked made her feel some way. She wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling: it was just a feeling.

With a deep breath in, Ymir placed her quivering pencil and began to draw. The lines and strokes eventually felt natural. Ymir smiled as she sketched Krista's wonder-filled face, hoping she would be able to frame this somewhere in her room.

\---

"Oi, Krista!" Ymir called out. She was just leaving campus and couldn't help but notice her childhood friend.

The model turned around, a smile gracing her thin lips. She said goodbye to her group of friends and waved at the tall girl. "Hi, Ymir!"

Ymir grinned as Krista made her way towards her, watching her chest rise and fall with each step. _How satisfying_ , she thought.

"Ymir!" she panted, not used to running. "It's nice to see you here!"

"Hm," Ymir grunted, still looking at Krista's breast. A smirk was present on her freckled face.

"Huh?" Krista tilted her head, puzzled. She followed Ymir's eyes down to her covered chest. Blood pooled into her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her breast, prompting Ymir to laugh.

"W-What's so funny?!" she sputtered.

"Ahaha, it's nothing," she responded, now looking into Krista's eyes. "I just thought I'd never see you naked until we were married." She scanned the girl. "Actually, maybe even earlier than that."

"W-What?!"

"Oh, come on. You have the body of a goddess," Ymir exaggerated. "I'm not gonna lie, it was hard to focus at first, but when you get over how perky your-"

"Ymir!"

She laughed again. "Sorry. I went overboard."

"Hmph!" She forced her arms down to her side. "At least ask me out first!"

"Oh?" Ymir bent over, her nose centimeters from Krista's. "Are you asking me to escort you on a date?"

Krista met her eyes, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes, I am."

Ymir sat up, the smirk still playing on her lips. "Then you have yourself a deal. Since we're both done with classes for the day, I think I'll take you to the ice cream shop where Reiner and Bertolt work." Her eyes shined with playfulness. "I've been meaning to tease them for a while now, I think being with you might make it even better."

Krista giggled. "Why is that?"

"Just to let them know I'm on a date with the Goddess of University." Ymir grinned as she rubbed her thumb over the drawing in her pocket.


End file.
